


Don't pretend you don't hear

by Ardna



Series: Ирреальность [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Magic, Multi, Original Slash, Real Life, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardna/pseuds/Ardna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Страха не было. Ничего не было. Совсем. Всё чувства и эмоции будто смыло волной разочарования и безразличия. Говорят, больно, когда разбиваются мечты. А как больно, когда человек, которого ты любишь, с легкостью оставляет тебя в прошлом?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't pretend you don't hear

Страха не было. Ничего не было. Совсем. Всё чувства и эмоции будто смыло волной разочарования и безразличия. Говорят, больно, когда разбиваются мечты. А как больно, когда человек, которого ты любишь, с легкостью оставляет тебя в прошлом?

Нет, Андрей никогда не заблуждался на его счет. Илья всегда был странным и взбалмошным. Настолько, насколько вообще может быть взбалмошным взрослый человек. По крайней мере, так ему казалось. Сколько лет они уже знакомы? Пять? Шесть? Илья точно не знает ответа на этот вопрос. Зато его знает Андрей. Семь лет, три месяца и восемнадцать дней. При желании, он мог бы даже посчитать часы, потому что отчетливо помнит тот миг, когда увидел его впервые. Увидел и сразу же понял – пощады не жди. А после были месяцы иногда громкой, иногда тихой и незаметной для других войны, месяцы затишья и покоя, месяцы одиночества и мыслей о том, как он там…

«Время не линейно». Именно Илья донес эту мысль до Андрея. Именно он заставил его поверить в эту, казалось бы, простейшую, но и невероятную одновременно, формулу. С ним ссоры, встречи, расставания, примирения и разлука происходили одновременно. Между ними не было серых будней, не было тишины пустой квартиры или шума многолюдного клуба. Между ними не было ничего. Дни были подогнаны друг к другу столь плотно, что в саму возможность окончания одного и начала другого просто не верилось. Когда Илья был с ним, Андрей выпадал из жизни.

\- Какого чёрта, Энди? – злился на него Пит. – Мы же сто раз обговорили всё. Почему ты не пришел?!

Андрей смотрел на друга и не мог найти слов оправдания. Их просто не было. Да, он забыл, напрочь забыл о дне рождения Эмми, их с Люси дочери, а ведь ему, как крестному, на празднике отводилась не последняя роль.

\- Это снова он, да? – хмуро спросил Питер и, так и не дождавшись ответа, расстроено махнул рукой. – Аа… Да что с тебя возьмешь? Ты – как его личный Хатико, только без хвоста и шерсти поменьше. Преданно ждёшь его. А он плюет на тебя. Понимаешь ты это или нет, Энди?! Когда ты уже поймёшь, наконец – ты ему не нужен. Никогда не был нужен и никогда не будешь!

Андрей мог только молча слушать – какие тут могут быть возражения? Друг был прав, прав, как ни крути. Он знал всё это уже очень давно, каждый раз обещал себе, что разорвёт этот замкнутый круг и не мог ничего с собой поделать. Стоило только Илье замаячить на горизонте, как он забывал обо всём. Этот парень обладал невероятнейшим талантом в одночасье разрушать все стены и барьеры, что так кропотливо возводил Андрей за время его отсутствия.

\- Ты ведь скучал по мне, да? – хриплый, прокуренный шепот в самое ухо, горячее дыхание опаляет кожу, заставляет вздрагивать. Андрей молчит, упрямо сжимает губы, когда Илья властно, даже жестко целует его. Но это только первый раз. Второй поцелуй и он уже готов простить ему всё – недели без единого звонка, без единого письма, недели ожидания и переживаний.

А его горячие руки уже забираются под одежду, собственнически ощупывают тело, проходятся по груди, слегка задевая соски… И, Андрей и сам не понимает, как это вышло, обнаруживает себя уже на постели, извивающимся и стонущим под ним. Под его опытными руками, под горячими губами… Сопротивление теряет смысл, желание и страсть побеждают разум. Чтобы утром вернуться отрезвляющей ненавистью к себе – он снова сдался, снова позволил делать с собой всё, что ему захочется.

Единственная возможность сохранить остатки уважения к себе – уйти. Садами-огородами, черным ходом, через окно или по крышам – как только Андрею не приходилось сбегать на утро. Он был готов к любым ухищрениям, лишь бы только не видеть эту счастливую улыбку, не чувствовать на себе пренебрежительный взгляд и жадные руки у себя на талии и бедрах.

Но бегство ничего не меняло - от себя не убежишь. Стоило Илье снова замаячить на горизонте и привычная жизнь Энди Джойса, успешного 3D-дизайнера и художника, летела ко всем чертям. Илья не признавал преград, Илье не приходило в голову, что Андрей может не хотеть его, что у него может быть жизнь без Ильи. Так было с Полом и Гаем, так было и с Китти, с которой у них даже дата свадьбы была назначена. Илья разрушил всё одним своим появлением: невеста рыдает, мать и подружки в таком шоке, что даже не пытаются её успокоить, а Энди просто стоит столбом как громом пораженный и не понимает, что должен сделать в первую очередь - ответить на вопрос Ильи или сбежать подальше отсюда, от всего этого.

А этот самоуверенный засранец стоит у входа в банкетный зал, в котором проходила репетиция, и, нагло улыбаясь, повторяет свой вопрос:

\- Ну же, Энди, скажи им. Скажи, кого ты любишь на самом деле: меня или эту маленькую слабую женщину? Да ты трус, Энди, трус и подонок, потому что не можешь признаться даже себе, что ты чувствуешь на самом деле. Что ты чувствуешь ко мне, Энди? Что?

И тут с места срывается Китти, его слабая, хрупкая Китти в бешенстве подлетает к Илье и метко бьет его маленьким кулачком, точно в скулу.

\- Не смей оскорблять Эндрю. Если тут и есть трусы и подоноки, то Энди точно в их число не входит. – Уверенно говорит она.

А потом был… Нет, не хаос. Просто вечер. Самый обычный, будний вечер августа. И они с Китти сидели на берегу пруда, Андрей кидал камни в воду и смотрел на круги, оставляемые ими на воде. Говорить не хотелось, но он понимал, что нужно было объясниться. Он уже повернулся к девушке, чтобы начать разговор, но Китти его опередила:

\- Ничего не говори, - мягко улыбнулась она. – Ты не виноват. Ты не врал мне и за одно это я тебе благодарна. Я всегда знала, что у тебя есть человек, которому отведена первая партия в твоем оркестре.

Китти была музыкантом, пианисткой. Когда Андрей познакомился с ней, первое, что он подумал, было: "Они с Ильей нашли бы общий язык".

Тогда ему и в голову не могло прийти, что он влюбится в неё. Как и подобный конец - он верил до последнего, что, узнав о свадьбе, Илья оставит его в покое.

\- Только один вопрос. - После продолжительного молчания, сказала Китти. - Андрей, скажи честно, ты был со мной счастлив?

Он смотрел на неё и не знал, как правильно ответить. Был ли он счастлив? Несомненно. Любил ли он её? Да... Скорее да, чем нет.

\- Эти месяцы были одними из самых счастливых в моей жизни, - ответил, наконец, Андрей. Китти польщено улыбнулась.

\- Правда? В таком случае, я ни о чем не жалею. - И, подумав немного, добавила. - Я рада, что смогла сделать тебя счастливым. Ты достоин счастья. Энди... Ты любишь его?

Он задумчиво покачал головой.

\- Я не знаю, как правильно назвать это чувство. Вряд ли это любовь. Но я ни в чем не уверен уже.

\- А он, кажется, любит тебя. Пусть и выражает это таким странным способом.

\- Так или иначе, это не оправдывает его. - Уверенно сказал Андрей. Китти грустно улыбнулась.

\- Любовь оправдывает всё. Абсолютно всё.

В тот раз Илья пропал надолго.

Почти год - долгих восемь месяцев - Андрей ничего о нем не слышал. Восемь месяцев спокойствия и уверенности в завтрашнем дне. Восемь месяцев рутины и одиночества. Один бесконечный День сурка. Андрей скучал и сам себя ненавидел за это. Друзья обеспокоенно переглядывались и пытались растормошить его, но всё было тщетно.

Пока одним солнечным мартовским утром Андрей не проснулся с четким осознанием - так больше продолжаться не может. И он, впервые за последний месяц принял приглашение друзей и пошел в клуб.

Сделал бы он это, знай, что Илья будет там? К чему гадать - правда не имеет значения - они оба были там. Конец был предопределен.

Наутро Андрей услышал то, что и не думал когда-нибудь услышать от Ильи:  
\- Давай встречаться? Как нормальные люди. Мне надоело, что ты вечно от меня убегаешь, стоит только появиться намеку на рассвет.

\- У меня есть условие. - Сказал Андрей и сам удивился холодности своего голоса. Он словно не был удивлен предложением Илья. Всё выглядело так, будто он уже давно ждал от него подобного шага. Вот только он даже и не мечтал об этом.

\- Всего одно? - иронично изогнул бровь Илья.

\- Да. Одно. Ты не спишь ни с кем кроме меня. Никаких поцелуев, никаких объятий. Словом, никаких измен.

\- Из нас двоих именно ты собирался жениться. - Хмыкнул Илья. Показалось, или это действительно прозвучало как укор?

\- Мы тогда не встречались. – Спокойно парировал Андрей.

\- Хорошо, по рукам. - Илья подумал с минуту и с пошловатой улыбкой добавил. - Скрепим договор поцелуем?  
Они скрепили договор. Не только поцелуем.

В тот раз Илья был нежен так, что Андрей не верил, что это тот же самый человек, что и раньше. Разница поражала, направляла мысли в ненужное русло, заставляла верить – всё может быть хорошо, всё ещё может измениться.

 

Пребывать в этом «обретенном раю» Андрею предстояло недолго – чуть больше месяца. Пять недель и Илья сорвался. Это было ясно с самого начала, но от этого было не менее больно. Даже если бы Илья сильно захотел, он не смог бы выкрутиться – Андрей видел всё своими глазами… и простил. Простил в первый и далеко не последний раз.

Впереди их ждал ещё не один месяц ссор, претензий, скандалов и глухого равнодушия. В какой-то момент Андрей понял – всё бесполезно. Что бы он ни делал, Илью не изменить. Он просто не хотел меняться. Так и к чему всё это? Сколько можно терпеть пренебрежение к себе, безразличие к своим чувствам? Долго, очень долго.

\- Ты просто мазохист, Энди, - с грустной улыбкой на губах, сказала Света, выслушав очередной его рассказ «О похождениях Ильи Савинского». – Ни один нормальный человек не стал бы терпеть подобное. Особенно если, как ты утверждаешь, не любит.

Позже Андрей много думал о её словах. У него было время подумать – Илья снова пропал из его жизни. Официальная версия гласила, что он уехал в турне со своей новой группой. На деле же - и Андрей знал это - он отрывался в каком-нибудь очередном клубе, изредка поигрывая ради развлечения и денег.

Они были слишком разными. Это бросалось в глаза всем, кто только видел их вместе. Спокойный, уравновешенный Андрей, никогда не искавший известности, любящий свою работу и свою семью, мечтающий о чем-то подобном для себя, и яркий, словно вспышка молнии, активный, неуемный, пышущий силой и энергией Илья, у которого в буквальном смысле на лбу было написано – «Я хочу быть звездой». Он упорно шел к своей цели, не останавливаясь ни перед чем.

Не потому ли им было не по пути? Не потому ли ничего не выходило, сколько бы они ни пытались? Не в этом ли причина нежелания Андрея начинать эти отношения – он ведь мог, давно мог предложить Илье встречаться и тот бы не отказал?

«К чему задаваться этими вопросами? – думал Андрей жарким майским днём, собирая чемодан. – Ответ давно известен всем заинтересованным сторонам. Да и не заинтересованным тоже. Если подумать, им он был известен даже раньше. Что ж. Пора положить этому конец».

 

Спустя три часа, садясь в кресло самолета, Андрей не думал о том, как скоро заметит его отъезд Илья, не думал, с кем он сейчас, не думал, расстроится ли он - «Конечно, расстроится. Он теперь остался без своей горничной и кухарки». Он думал только о родителях, о Джен и Алексе: что они скажут? одобрят ли его решение? не начнут ли отговаривать? и если начнут, какие аргументы привести в пользу своего выбора?

«Решение принято и обжалованию не подлежит», - вспомнилась любимая фраза мамы. Он улыбнулся и так и заснул с улыбкой на губах, думая о доме. Перелет предстоял долгий, можно было позволить себе отдохнуть.


End file.
